


Choices

by Jeralith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angel Blades, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Complete, Cutting, F/M, Handcuffs, Sex, Sex Toys, Shame, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeralith/pseuds/Jeralith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of 'Pick your own adventure" style story. Metatron has Hannah captured and bound without her powers. He gives her two choices, which one will she(you) pick? Takes place roughly around the time Metatron has his god powers. First story. Open for critique. Just a fast one shot so I have something on my profile. If I've missed a tag just let me know, I tried to at least tag all the "less than softcore" stuff in Ch 3.</p><p>P.S. I'm a huge Metatron fan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choices

**Author's Note:**

> No real action here, just the set up for all the juicy bits.

The cold metal of the handcuffs dug into Hannah’s skin as the weight of her own body pulled her against them. The Enochian runes on them and the walls of what appeared to be a small basement prevented her angelic escape. Her head rang with the echo of what would have been a concussion, her subdued powers working lower than usual to repair the damage to her vessel. After taking in her surroundings, four gray walls, a few metal support beams, and a concrete floor, Hannah looked down to find herself naked. Castiel had told her once that humans had a thing about being naked, but she never quite understood what he meant.

“It seems my little angel has woken up.” Hannah jerked her head up maybe a bit too fast to the sound of Metatron’s voice. He had appeared in front of her, but how? The room was warded. “That’s the thing about having the angel tablet sweetheart, you can’t control a God with silly things like wards or holy fire.”

“What do you want?” Hannah’s voice sounded harsh to her ears as if unused for days. how long had she been down here?

“Straight to the point, that’s fine. I want you. I want to take your perfect hair, your perfect face, and all your silly notions and muddle them.” Metatron put his unshaven face inches from her’s. “I want you to submit yourself to me.”

“I’ll never do that willingly.”

“You wound me. I never for a second thought you would just roll over and bark for anyone other than your beloved Castiel.” Metatron sneered as he walked behind Hannah. She felt a temporary sense of relief as Metatron unhooked the cuffs from the support beam. The dull pain her powers couldn’t keep up with subsided as she lowered her whole body to the ground. Just a few minutes she thought. All I need are a few minutes. Metatron gave her barely a few seconds before he clasped a collar around Hannah’s neck. A thin chain hung from the collar, a way for Metatron to lead her around.

“I have an easy way and a hard way. I don’t honestly expect you to pick the easy way because of who you, but you could never say I didn’t give you any options.” Metatron knelt in front of Hannah to be eye to eye. “The easy way would be for you to pleasure me without any resistance. Just have a bit of harmless fun and I’ll let you go when we’re done. The hard way is where you refuse and I take what I want from you anyway and leave you in a messy pile on Castiel’s doorstep.”

“Why, why are you doing this? What do you gain?” Hannah looked pleadingly into Metatron’s eyes.

“Oh dear Hannah, it’s not about what I will gain, it’s about what you will lose. Take the easy way and I get to watch you wiggle and squirm as you fight to keep our little secret from Castiel. What would he think? His precious Hannah willingly sleeping with the enemy!”

“You still forced-”

“He forced me.” Metatron mocked Hannah’s voice speaking over her. “So predictable. You can tell him that lie, but we both know you will still feel the shame burning at the core of your being.” Metatron stood back up.

“The hard way, where I leave you at Castiel’s doorstep in tatters, he will know what happened. You will have absolved yourself of any guilt, but he would never stop looking at you with pity. The guilt he feels for ‘letting’ this happen to you will be as equally exciting.”

Hannah had finally realized the situation she was in. She couldn’t call for help, there was nothing to offer an angel that had everything, she had no choice. She could try to guilt him over the abuse her vessel would take, but they both knew she could later clear her memory. She bit her lower lip as she took one more look around the room before making her choice.


	2. The Good End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to have a nearly happy ending? This is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost nothing kinky in this chapter. All those tags are for Chapter Three

“I’ll do whatever you say, just please don’t let Castiel find out.” Hannah hung her head low as she spoke. Her words barely louder than a whisper.

“That’s a good girl. Now how about a change of scenery?” With a snap of his fingers they were no longer in a basement, but in a small room with a large bed situated against one wall, shag carpet on the floor, and a warm fire burning across from the bed in a small fireplace. Hannah spun around taking it all in noticing the wards still on the walls bare of windows. The room also had no door for her to escape through.

Looking down at herself she was shocked to see the collar was gone and she was now standing in red lacy lingerie. Metatron had taken a seat on the bed now in just a bland pair of boxer briefs. He smiled as he patted his lap.

“Sweet sweet Hannah. I might have lied earlier saying I had nothing to gain. The moment I first saw you I could tell you were one of the most pure angels God had ever created. Whatever the recipe is he got it right for you and ever since then I’ve been dying to taint that innocence of yours. Now to know you will be willingly sullying yourself with me is beyond delightful.” Metatron shivered and Hannah could see his excitement through his boxer briefs.

“Wha...what do you want me to do?” Hannah had heard about sex. Peeking into her vessel’s memories she caught the jist of it along with an overwhelming sense of embarrassment.

“Come. Sit next to me. It may be warm in the room, but you look like you’ve been chilled to the bone.” Metatron patted the bed on his left side.

Hannah complied taking shaky steps towards the bed. Metatron was being nice, but then again as long as she didn’t try to escape there would be no reason for him to be mean. Up close Hannah could see the calm soul behind his eyes. Again, he was an angel in complete control of everything around them. It made sense for him to be at ease in a place he had made. Were they even still on Earth?

Metatron took Hannah’s face with his right hand while he leaned against his left and brought it close to his lightly kissing her lips. Compared to the roughness of age and neglect, Hannah’s lips were silk. After a few small pecks Metatron pressed harder introducing his tongue into her mouth. Feeling confident Hannah wouldn’t pull away, Metatron trailed his right hand down her arm until he caught her left hand.

“Touch it.” Metatron broke away from the deep kiss long enough to whisper as he guided Hannah’s hand towards his hard member.

Hannah felt her fingertips brush against Metatron and felt a jolt of energy run through her body. Her vessel’s memories of her husband told her what came next was almost always amazing. Metatron wasn’t a sex saturated human, but Hannah hoped he was learned enough to make her feel that way to. Why was she so excited for this? Maybe the way Castiel spoke of being human. Short of losing her grace this was the closest she might ever get to feeling human.

Hannah wrapped her slender fingers around Metatron’s hard on and leaned into the kiss. Yes, this was Castiel’s fault for putting the thoughts in her head. Metatron might be the one about to ‘taint’ her, but it was Castiel that started her on the path. She knew he would never doing anything like this with her. When would she ever get another chance?

Metatron pulled away, “Here, let me get those for you.”

Another snap of the fingers and their underwear was gone. Hannah couldn’t help but stare as Metatron positioned himself further onto the bed. She knew his vessel wasn’t sexy, but she could feel the power pouring from his body. She had never noticed it before, it must be from the angel tablet.

“Try sucking it.” Metatron had leaned himself against the headboard and gestured towards his wavering cock. It pulsed with his heartbeat as the blood filled the tissue under the strained skin. Hannah crawled towards Metatron getting her face close to his cock. She swallowed hard as she tucked her hair behind her ears looking at the curved detail. What felt like muscle memory took over as she reached a hand out to gently start stroking. The skin was soft in contrast to how hard he was. Without thinking, Hannah kissed the soft tip trailing more kisses down the underside of the shaft. She could hear Metatron start to moan as she got close to his balls then licked the length all the way back up.

“I see you’re borrowing from your vessels’ memories.” Metatron half moaned. “It’d be a shame if I came too fast. You should sit on it.”

“You mean…” Hannah stopped what she was doing as she realized what that meant.

“Yes. I want to see you ride my hard cock with that beautiful soul of yours. Taint yourself with my body.” Metatron was grinning ear to ear as he watched Hannah position herself above his cock.

Slowly Hannah started to lower her body down onto Metatron’s cock. She had ignored what her own body had been doing and was shocked to realize how wet she had become. As the tip touched her lips she felt a rush of warmth run through her body. Lowering herself slowly Hannah felt things she never knew possible as she took the entire length. Just as slowly she started to move her hips feeling his hard cock stay rigid inside of her. The whole experience was almost too much.

Metatron enjoyed the show. Given his power he could technically let her ride him until the sun burned itself out, but where was the fun in that? He savored the sensations as he watched every inch of himself disappear into her warm folds. He knew about Hannah’s crush on Castiel and about the way she had tried to get him into bed. What a fool that angel was. The look on Hannah’s face when she started to grind against him was the kind that drove famous men to write poems. Putting his hands on her hips he started to thrust and grind into her. He had done it, he had broken the angel.

Hannah felt Metatron start to take over and gave into him as her body shivered and flared with heat at the same time. There had been a pressure building up in her lower body that she felt come closer to bursting with every thrust. As if sensing her orgasam, Metatron pulled her slim body against his larger one and thrusted without holding back. Feeling her body start to shake he bit lightly onto her neck. A final shiver ran through Hannah’s body as she cried out. Her mind was overwhelmed with pleasure as she squirted wet against Metatron.

Metatron rolled Hannah onto her back as he leaned both of her legs against his left side. She was still delirious with pleasure as he reentered her and started to thrust with decades of built up angst and frustration. He watched her squirm as she went from grabbing the sheets to leveraging herself against the headboard to give Metatron more leverage. Must have been another idea she managed to pull from the memories of her vessel. Wherever it came from it gave Metatron exactly what he needed to reach his own orgasam.

He had thought about where he wanted to come before the whole event started. He could cover her face and stomach with his cum, make her wash it off, the scent sticking with her as she limped back home. He could make her flip over and finish off in her ass. Make her feel even dirtier for using her ass. Metatron had opted to coming inside of her as he was. It was the most personal after all and even if it wasn’t the kinkiest thing it would have a bigger impact on her. He moaned as he gave a few last thrusts letting his load go as deep inside of her as he could.

Hannah had all but lost herself with her last orgasam. After Metatron had switched positions her mind had been a rollercoaster of lights and pleasure as she gave in. Now close to another giant orgasam she felt Metatron start to tense up. Yes, please give it to me. Hannah’s thoughts almost shocked herself as she felt her lower body warm up with his cum and a second orgasam. Please don’t let me ever forget this. She might have regret later, but in the moment she was basking in glory.

Metatron waited a moment before pulling out, his dick slowly starting to lose its rigidity. Hannah looked down between her legs at the mess they had made feeling her face flush. Pulling a few towels from nowhere Metatron threw one at her for her to clean up with. That was almost too nice of him, but again she had played along with his game. After cleaning up, Hannah felt herself come down from the high. Regular thoughts started to circle through her mind again as she set the towel aside.

“What now?” Hannah sat cross-armed on the bed.

“Now, I put everything back in order and let you go on your merry way.”

“Really?” Hannah almost hadn’t believed he would let her go.

“I’m an angel of my word. Besides, if you ever want another go you know how to get ahold of me.” Metatron gave her one last cheeky smile as he snapped his fingers.

Hannah was back where she had been last with her clothes back on. The small field where she had been told might be a backdoor back into heaven. Looking back on the intel it had all probably been a trap. Metatron could have just zapped her up from anywhere, but where would have been the fun in that? Checking herself to make sure all her power was back she made her way back to where Castiel had set up camp. If she was fast about it maybe the smell of sex would still be on her when she told Castiel the intel had been false.


	3. The Bad End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending all those tags are for you naughty reader you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If mild torture and rape aren't your thing, go away. Stay happy in Chapter Two. This is the chapter all those tags are for.

“I’ll never give into someone like you.” Hannah spat at Metatron. How dare he think she would ever just give into his demands.

“Have it your way.” Metatron shrugged as he snapped his fingers.

They were in the same room, but now Hannah found herself spread eagle on a metal table bound by her wrists and ankles, the chain from the collar pulling almost tight from the ceiling. She couldn’t turn her head very far, but she could hear Metatron pacing around the table. Tink, tink, tink. Metatron tapped the tip of his angel blade against the table.

“Poor poor Hannah. One of God’s most pure angels, yet one of the most naive. You and Castiel were almost made for each other. How I’ve been dying to carve into your body and chip away at your soul. I wasn’t so sure about it at first. You know. I might have a use for someone like you later on.” Metatron sighed giving a small shrug. “But then again what use to me would a pure angel be?”

Metatron trailed the angel knife making it screech against the cold metal until the tip met Hannah’s side. With a flick of his wrist the tip of the blade now rested just above her belly button. With the steady ease from years of practice, Metatron applied just enough pressure to cut her skin. Hannah yelled out in pain as she strained against her binds. She had only just enough power available to either numb the pain, or prevent lasting damage. She didn’t want to leave her vessel in tatters and opted to take the pain.

“I can tell what you are doing Hannah and I can’t say I blame you, but it will be useless in the end.”

Metatron had dragged the blade in a circle around her tight stomach. Blood had oozed lightly from the already healing wound. This almost brought him irritation. The sooner she stopped resisting the sooner they could get onto more interesting things. Metatron traced the same circle again this time digging the blade in deeper. Hannah screamed in pain as she felt the last of her power drain away. It was all she had to not pass out. She could start to feel the wetness of her own blood roll down her sides.

Metatron snapped his fingers doing away with the collar. He thought he would like it, but it prevented her from seeing what was going on and he oh so much wanted her to watch him lick her blood off his blade. Hannah did just that she turned to face the sadistic angel turned god.

“Metatron, I beg of you, please.” Hannah was breathing hard.

“Please what my little toy? Do you want more?” Metatron cut into Hannah’s thigh hearing her scream again. “Please stop? I gave you a choice and now I’m going to make you regret that pride of yours.”

Hannah closed her eyes tight as she ground her teeth through the sensation of the blade flaying open the skin down her entire right leg. Her powers were gone and all she could do was fight to stay awake. She should have never gone to look into the rumors of a backdoor into heaven on her own. It was foolish of her to ever leave Castiel’s side and now she was in Metatron’s hands. She would be lucky to ever see Castiel again.

The snapping of fingers broke Hannah’s concentration as she opened her eyes to see she was no longer bound to the table. She was now on her hands and knees in front of a naked Metatron now sitting on a small chair. His short, fat body seemed monstrous from her lower angle on the floor. From him poured an oppressive power that rivaled Castiel when he had consumed the souls from purgatory.

“Suck it.” Metatron commanded Hannah as he tapped the angel blade on her shoulder.

Reluctantly Hannah put her mouth around the tip of his hard cock choking back sobs as she started to move her head up and down. Thinking she was doing a good job she was shocked to feel the angel blade cut into her shoulder. She hissed in pain, but dared not stop what she was doing. Taking his cock deeper she tried to keep her tongue moving around the mass. Without notice Metatron stood up.

“Stand up and turn around.”

“What?”

“Don’t make me ask twice. Brace yourself against the table.”

Hannah turned around doing what Metatron asked. She expected to feel him enter her, but instead felt a pressure on her ass. It wasn’t the warm head of his cock, but what felt like the cold smoothness of metal. Hannah couldn’t help to turn around and see what it was fearing it was the angel blade.

“You like it?” Metatron pulled the toy away to show her what might have been an angel blade at one point. Now it was a five inch oval of solid metal.

Metatron dragged his hand and the toy against the still wet blood on Hannah’s right leg. Now wet with her own blood Metatron pushed the toy against Hannah’s ass again this time sliding it in with less effort. Hannah’s body shivered as she felt the weight of the toy sink into her as her ass closed in around it.

“Mmmm that will be fun to get out later.”

Metatron positioned himself against Hannah’s wet cunt and thrust himself into her. The toy in her ass had made an already tight fit tighter sending waves of pleasure down both their bodies. Hannah dug her fingers into the metal table as she was overcome with a wave of pleasure. Castiel had spoke of how good sex was, but Hannah could have never imagined. Combined with the sick feeling of blood loss she found herself lost in her own mind. The only thing she wanted was for her legs to hold out against Metatron’s violent thrusts.

Hands covered in Hannah’s blood, Metatron had made a mess of both of them as he let himself loose. This wasn’t a first time for him, he had been on Earth the longest out of all the angels, but it had been an awful long time since he had seen some action. Even with his regular angel powers he could torture Hannah for a millennia, but he savored the idea of Castiel finding his pet torn up. Metatron stuck a blood slicked finger into Hannah’s ass. The action made her tighten up even more around his hard cock.

Against her will Hannah could feel herself start to grow closer to orgasam. Metatron sticking his finger into her ass was the last straw as she felt her body tense up and let go. As she came she couldn’t help but to wet herself. Shame burned on her face as she felt the warm liquid splatter against her legs and the floor.

“Oh my, did you just?” Metatron stopped his thrusting to observe what had just happened.

Without his body to push against, Hannah found she didn’t have the strength to stay standing. She tried to not sit in her own piss, but the concrete floor let the puddle spread fast. She kept her head hung low looking at the cold ground. She didn’t want to see the smug look of amused satisfaction on Metatron’s face at her own defilement.

Amused was exactly what Metatron felt as he stood with his hands on his hips staring at the broken angel. He had half the mind to fix her up and do it all again, but he had a schedule to keep to. Starting to stroke himself he commanded Hannah again.

“Look at me you dirty slut. I want you to watch me finish what you can’t.”

Hannah had tears down her face as she turned to look up at Metatron. It’s almost over she told herself. You have almost made it. At least you never gave into this monster. She watched at Metatron started to stroke faster the start of an orgasam causing his legs to twitch and sway. With a load moan Metatron let out his load all over Hannah’s face and chest making sure every last drop made it onto her body.

“Well, now that we have that out of the way.” Metatron snapped his fingers cleaning up the mess in the basement, but leaving Hannah covered in blood, sweat, piss, and cum naked on the floor. One more snap and she found herself on the inside of the hotel room her and Castiel were in. She leaned against the wall letting out a loud sob. Her powers were slowly coming back, but it was too late. Castiel had been in the room when she returned. He had seen her covered in her own mess.

Just as Metatron said Castiel had blamed himself for the mess leaving Hannah feeling the lowest of low as he helped her into the bathroom. As Castiel helped her clean up she felt shame all over again as the toy Metatron left in her ass worked its way out with a cold thud in the shower. She might be free now, but deep down Hannah knew she would never truly feel free again.

**Author's Note:**

> Want the "Happy" ending? Go to Chapter Two  
> Want the "Bad" ending? Go to Chapter Three


End file.
